


Castiel's Hands

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Hands, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes his hands his own. He baptizes them in blood and rechristens them with a holy purpose. These are hands that smite, hands that kill, hands that carry out God’s will like a hammer pounding a nail into the flesh and blood soul of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Hands

Castiel’s hands are not his own. The first thing he does with them is bring them to his face and examine the lines and scars that make them unique. These are hands that played baseball as a boy, hands that sold bonds for a living, hands that cooked and chopped and made dinner, hands that had been nicked by an errant knife once or twice but had never known hard labor. These are hands that had never struck a man, woman or child, hands that had gently held James Novak’s one true love, hands that had first set his vessel’s newborn daughter to sleep twelve years ago today when she’d first come home from the hospital. These are hands that will never know tenderness again.

 

Castiel makes his hands his own. He baptizes them in blood and rechristens them with a holy purpose. These are hands that smite, hands that kill, hands that carry out God’s will like a hammer pounding a nail into the flesh and blood soul of the world. These are hands that unknowingly brought about the end of days.

 

Castiel never views his hands as anything other than tools or weapons. These are merciless, unforgiving hands that smite first and ask questions later. These are hands that use knives and guns and Grace to accomplish their Heavenly mission.

 

Castiel hates his hands. These are lying, deceiving, traitorous, murderous hands that maim and kill whatever they come across. These are hands that corrupt at their very first touch. These are hands that have forgotten how to be gentle. These are hands that Castiel hates; these are hands that will one day be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this into a series. Thoughts?


End file.
